narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryūshi Mū
|occupation=Assassin and Wanderer |team=Hidden Iwagakure Assassination Squad (Currently Left) |partner=Kegareta Kamizuru |family=N/A |classification= Hidden-nin |rank= |nature= Earth Release |weapons= AssassinationKunai }} Ryūshi (Translates to Particle in Japanese) also known as The Second Mū is hailed as one of the rarest and most powerful ninjas of his time. He currently travels the world, finding a purpose for himself with a friend of his named Kegareta Kamizuru. People have speculated he was either a reincarnation of the Second Tschucikage or an Edo Tensei of Mū but this was disproven on many occasions. Background Early life Ryūshi was an orphan from birth and had never known his heritage. He had been found in front of the Iwagakure Village alone as a baby. No-one knows anything about his past and he is a complete mystery to most ninja. He had joined the academy at the young age of 6 and was an exceptional student, beating all odds and having aced most tests and trials. His fellow teammates were scared of him as he had been an intimidating student to be next to. He had been a natural prodigy from a young age was able to rank up to chūnin at the age of 8. While he was a Chūnin, he was hailed and praised to be as smart as the Tschuchikage themselves and was very calm and mature for the young age of 8. He had also found his natural affiliation for the Kekkei Tota "Particle / Dust Release" and was able to cast a small sized "Particle / Dust Release" attacks". At this state, he was able to rival the powers of the Jonin level ninjas. He had gone into numerous A-Rank missions at the age of 9-10 and was very intelligent for his age. After being out of his friend's leagues, he was proclaimed as too dangerous and was kicked and sent to the Iwagakure Hidden Assassination Squad as the village didn't want to waste talent. He had mastered the art of Particle/Dust Release before being sent to fulfil his potential. Current Life He had left the Assassination Squad after realising the horrible things he had been doing to support a village he wasn't even born into. He had taken a friend, Kegareta Kamizuru, who was a fellow assassin for the Land of Earth. Kegareta and Ryūshi travel the world, destroying people getting in their way and supporting the people in need. He is known as an S-Rank ninja as of his dangerous abilities of mass destruction and he is praised for being one of the strongest and most capable ninja. Ryūshi has also been in a battle with Edo Uchiha (19) at his prime, being defeated. Edo soon lost to a battle against Ryūshi after meeting him while he was travelling with Kegareta Kamizuru, while Ryūshi was completely injury free, Kegareta had huge injuries as his life was depleted because his Burning Ash. Appearance Black curly hair adorns him, hair reaching his neck. Many consider him very attractive, which deceives people which Ryūshi takes advantage of. He wears a black open hoodie under his black jacket. Ryūshi wears a pair of leather jeans which are surprisingly mobile and is more resistant than the normal ninja attire. He wears surprisingly modern clothes and is still able to fight at his maximum capabilities. His appearance doesn't change much through his age and he wore very similar clothes to his current one at a young age. Ryūshi is a legal adult with above average height with a lean frame. His eye colour is mostly white with his pupils being a light shade of blue. Personality Ryūshi was an extremely calm and collected individual, showing no signs of perturbation to assassinations and brutal murders. He's also unfailingly polite, taking his time to help the people in need and waiting for the right moments to barge into an argument or when to talk soothingly. Despite his intimidating stance and status, he still is compassionate and very empathetic to all people he meets, even his enemies. He has a big, heart and is very soothing in all circumstances. Ryūshi was seen to be very optimistic and positive in most situations, being able to find a way to make good out of the worst possible situations. However, he can get serious to the point of no return where he can absolutely obliterate anyone who gets in his way. This was shown in his battle against the reincarnation of Ashura Uchiha. Abilities As Ryūshi is similar to Mū the second Tschuchikage, Ryūshi was an immensely powerful shinobi, such that he was able to kill the reincarnation of the Akatsuki — albeit at the cost of his right arm. Chakra and physical prowess He has a very large chakra vessel and can spam particle release in repeated succession. Ryūshi has incredible stamina and speed, allowing him to end any battle almost instantly but this makes him vulnerable to surprise attacks which Kegareta makes up for. Ryūshi was also able to teleport with his Kekkei Tota, this proved that he had a huge amount of chakra as teleportation took a huge amount of chakra, and Ryūshi had done this in quick succession multiple times. His physical strength is very impressive, being able to lift boulders, thrice the size of himself. He was also able to completely get rid of an entire mountain with ease with a single punch, however, he had covered his hand with Dust Release: Atomic Fist. Without any chakra, Ryūshi is an average taijutsu user and cannot do much without his natural abilities. Sensory Perception Ryūshi was a skilled sensor-type shinobi very much like Mū, having displayed the ability to sense chakra over a distance of several miles. He could also distinguish chakra from different villages and heritages. Furthermore, the detection capabilities were employed in conjunction with his quick reflexes, he could avoid techniques that even the Kage themselves found difficult to evade, even from his blind-side. Kenjutsu Ryūshi was especially skilled in the assassination kunai which was slick and small and around the size of a finger. He would use these as a distraction and than subsequently attack with his nature attack. Ninjutsu Ryūshi was able to split himself into multiple duplicates to help escape lethal blows, but at the cost of reducing his power by however many split duplicates, he made. It was impossible to detect him by normal means. He was also able to use teleportation through him using an incredible amount of chakra into his chakra nature. However, this immense amount of chakra came with a down side. Ryūshi had a very slow healing factor, below than the average human. This caused him huge trouble in numerous amounts of battles, which is aminly why he carries around Kegareta Kamizuru. Nature Transformation Ryūshi was a shinobi in history who could wield three nature transformations, however, this came at the cost of none of them being perfect. He is also one of the few capable of utilising a kekkei tōta, an advanced and extremely powerful form of kekkei genkai. In particular, he possesses the Dust Release, which allows him to combine fire, earth, and wind natures to reduce his opponents to nothing more than mere dust, destroying them down to even a molecular level. With Earth Release, Ryūshi could make his body light enough for flight. By using particle/dust release, he was able to rip apart his atoms and place them somewhere else, causing teleportation, however, this used a huge amount of chakra. Intelligence Ryūshi throughout his life was seen to be both spectacular in his knowledge and was a very analytic person. He was able to decipher many different Jutsu, the danger level and how to counter it. He was also able to analyse an entire battlefield of armies and figure out every individual and their strengths and weaknesses through his prior knowledge and was able to defeat these armies with precisely placed attacks and counter. Ryūshi was a planned strategist and could pull off these tactics ruthlessly and without hesitation which most ninjas struggle to deal with. Stats ----